This invention relates to a device for holding articles on a sloping roof. More particularly, the device is shaped to hold a bundle of shingles which are to be attached to the roof.
There are numerous devices available in the prior art for holding shingles and various other articles on a sloping roof. However, most of these incorporate various types of fastening mechanisms, levers and/or fastening means which attach the mechanism directly to the roof. The prior art devices are cumbersome to handle and involve operations taking unnecessary time.